promise you
by aguma
Summary: Kami memulai kisah ini dengan ketidakpastian yang memunculkan kepercayaan. Mencari sesuatu yang tidak berubah meski musim terus berganti, tapi janji ini tidak pernah hilang dari ingatan kami. Ketika keteguhan hati ini mulai runtuh, perlahan kami temukan kembali apa yang membuat kami saling terhubung. Dan kepercayaan ini tumbuh kembali seperti cinta yang menyatukan kami.


**Fic pertamaku saya…Ini ones****hot lho, semoga kalian semua suka ya... maaf kalau masih banyak sekali kekurangan T^T**

**Selamat membaca..!**

* * *

Disclaimer : Always Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku ect

song : promise you - suju k.r.y

Warning : ga jelas, songfic, fluff, typos (don't like don't read)

Rating : T

**Promise You**

* * *

Kami memulai kisah ini dengan ketidakpastian yang memunculkan kepercayaan. Mencari sesuatu yang tidak berubah meski musim terus berganti, tapi janji ini tidak pernah hilang dari ingatan kami. Ketika keteguhan hati ini mulai runtuh, perlahan kami temukan kembali apa yang membuat kami saling terhubung. Dan kepercayaan ini tumbuh kembali seperti cinta yang menyatukan kami. Kami percaya bahwa kami selalu memandang langit yang sama setiap hari. Meski kami tak selalu bersama.

.

.

.

_Konoha 06.00 – Konoha Tower Apartemen no 237_

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan model _ponitail_ duduk disofa ruang tamunya. Kesedihan terlihat jelas dari mata birunya yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Entah sudah berapa jam yang dia habiskan untuk memandang sebuah bingkai foto ditangannya. Bingkai foto yang tidak terlalu besar tapi begitu berat untuk dia pegang. Sesekali dia memandang langit yang mulai terang dengan sedih. Seolah dia tak suka dengan mentari yang mulai menyingsing. Dia merasa mentari mengejeknya dengan mengingatkannya bahwa satu hari telah terlewati, lagi. Satu hari terlewati lagi tanpa kabar dari seseorang yang selalu dia rindukan senyumnya. Yang hanya bisa dia pandang lewat bingkai foto kecil ditangannya. – Yamanaka Ino

_Suna 07.30 – Halte Bus_

Gadis berambut coklat pendek sebahu tergesa-gesa memasuki bus berwarna biru yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya. Langkahnya terlihat berat saat menaiki bus pagi itu. Sebelum pintu bus tertutup dengan sempurna gadis itu memandang ujung jalan dengan penuh harap. Menghela napas karena yang dia harapkan tak terjadi lalu memilih untuk mencari tempat duduk. Bus yang dia naiki sangatlah sepi, mengingat ini masih terlalu pagi untuk beraktivitas di hari libur. Gadis bersurai coklat itu duduk di bagian kiri bus dekat jendela. Pemandangan diluar jendela berjalan dengan cepat seperti film yang diulang-ulang. Setelah bosan memandang keluar jendela, gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku bersampul coklat dari dalam tasnya. Dia mulai membuka lembar demi lembar kertas dalam buku itu. Dengan sorot mata yang memancarkan kekecewaan yang besar dia dengan sabar membaca bait demi bait tulisan dalam buku bersampul coklat ditangannya, buku pemberian seorang pemuda yang ingin coba dia temui beberapa waktu yang lalu. – Sabaku Matsuri

_Suna 09.00 – Studio Tari_

Pagi hari yang sungguh menyenangkan dihari libur bagi setiap orang. Tapi tidak untuk seorang gadis berambut pirang berkuncir empat yang terlihat tergesa-gesa menuju sebuah gedung dengan papan besar bertuliskan 'studio tari Suna' dengan huruf besar-besar. Beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan gadis manis itu menyapanya hangat yang hanya ditanggapinya dengan senyum kecil. Gadis itu sampai disebuah ruangan besar dengan dinding penuh kaca, studio tari miliknya sendiri. Sebentar lagi akan ada pementasan balet yang harus dia mainkan. Itulah mengapa dihari libur seperti ini dia tetap datang ketempat latihan. Gadis berkuncir empat itu menghela napas lelah dan meletakkan tas yang tadi dia bawa dipojok ruangan. Setelah melakukan beberapa pemanasan dia mulai melakukan gerakan awal seperti biasanya, hanya saja hari ini gerakan itu terlihat berbeda. Gadis itu mulai berputar dengan satu kaki yang dia angkat lumayan tinggi. Dia membungkukkan badannya agak rendah dan dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan lalu jatuh terduduk. Sungguh kacau gerakannya hari ini, bahkan lebih buruk dari latihannya kemarin. Dia tidak fokus, entah kemana kosentrasinya selama ini. Pandangannya kosong seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang berat. Akhirnya gadis itu menyerah dan mengambil ponsel flip silvernya dari dalam tas. Menekan acak tombol pada ponselnya. Dengan gerakan kaku dan sebuah tatapan ragu, gadis itu menekan tombol '_dial_'. Nada sambung mulai terdengar, ponsel sudah berpindah pada telinga kanannya. Tapi tak sampai satu menit dia menjauhkan ponsel flip itu dan menutupnya kembali, memutuskan sambungan bahkan sebelum orang yang sangat merepotkan hatinya akhir-akhir ini mengangkat telpon darinya. Gadis itu hanya bisa terduduk lemas di lantai studio yang terasa lebih dingin. – Sabaku Temari

_Konoha 08.00 – Ichiraku Café_

Seorang gadis yang memakai kemeja putih panjang serta memakai clemek hitam terlihat sedang sibuk mengatur meja-meja didalam sebuah café. Tidak ada satu pelangganpun terlihat karena memang untuk hari libur seperti ini café akan buka lebih siang dari biasanya. Gadis berambut hitam yang dicepol dua itu memandang ke sekeliling ruangan yang sepi dan berhenti disebuah meja ditengah ruangan yang cukup dekat dengan jendela, meja no 27. Dia meletakkan sebuah piring bulat putih dimeja itu. Berharap senyum hangat dari seseorang yang sering duduk disana menyambutnya seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Namun hanya kehampaan yang dia dapat. Dia kembali menuju dapur. Mengambil piring lagi untuk diletakan dimeja yang lain. Namun saat dia melewati meja ditengah ruangan itu, gadis bercepol dua yang terus saja melamun itu menjatuhkan piring ditangannya. Perasaannya mulai tak tenang dan keresahan mulai menyusup dihatinya. Reflek dia memegang pergelangan tangan kanannya dan mulai berdoa. Dengan memegang sebuah gelang dengan liontin hati pemberian pemuda yang jauh dari sisinya. Dia berdoa agar pemuda pengisi hatinya itu baik-baik saja. Dan senyum kecil mengembang dibibirnya. – Hyuuga Tenten

_Konoha 13.30 – Stasiun Kereta Ne_

Gadis manis pendiam yang tak pernah menunjukan perasaannya tengah berlari di satasiun yang mulai sepi karena kereta terakhir telah meninggalkan stasiun. Dengan sekuat tenaganya, gadis berambut ungu panjang itu terus berlari tanpa mempedulikan keringat yang mulai membasahi wajah ayunya. Dia bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan penampilannya yang sudah berantakan karena terus berlari tanpa henti. Angin menghempaskan rambut panjangnya kesegala arah seolah mengatakan bahwa dia tak akan berhasil. Rasa lelah mulai menjalar keseluruh bagian tubuhnya. Rasanya sebentar lagi dia akan menangis jika saja bayangan pemuda yang dia cari tak tertangkap matanya. Pemuda itu memasuki sebuh kereta tak jauh darinya. Gadis itu berlari menuju kereta yang akan membawa seseorang yang sudah lama dia cintai. Hari ini orang itu akan meninggalkan kota ini, jauh, sangat jauh dari kota ini, jauh darinya. Napasnya mulai tersendat-sendat, paru-parunya meminta udara yang lebih banyak, dan jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang melihat kereta itu mulai berjalan pelan. Gadis itu terus mengulang kata 'jangan' dalam hatinya dan kembali berlari menambah kecepatannya. Berharap bisa mengucapkan isi hatinya sebelum terlambat. Namun sepertinya keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya, dia melihat pemuda itu tengah berdiri dipintu masuk kereta yang sudah tertutup rapat dan menatapnya kaget. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut dan cairan bening mulai mengalir dari kedua mata indahnya. Dengan terus menatap pemuda yang berada dalam kereta yang mulai berjalan gadis itu meneriakan sebuah kalimat yang sudah lama dia pendam berharap pemuda itu mendengarnya.

"aku mencintaimu!" – Hyuuga Hinata

_Konoha 22.57 – Anbu Corp_

Gadis bersurai merah jambu tengah menatap layar komputer dihadapannya dengan serius. Tak jarang kerutan menghiasi dahinya yang lebar. Dia tidak mempedulikan keadaan kantornya yang sudah sangat sepi. Tapi dibalik ekspresinya yang serius tersimpan sorot kerinduan yang sangat besar. Ternyata gadis cantik bermata _emerald_ itu tidak sedang mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Dia sedang memandang sebuah _e-mail_ yang dikirim beberapa hari lalu oleh pemuda menyebalkan yang membuatnya uring-uringan berhari-hari. Disana tertulis sebaris kalimat yang sangat singkat. Hanya kalimat yang menyatakan dia belum bisa pulang. Gadis bersurai merah muda sewarna dengan bunga Sakura itu terlihat ragu untuk membalas _e-mail_ yang super singkat dihadapannya. Bahkan sang pengirim tak menanyakan keadaannya sama sekali. Padahal selama ini gadis itu sudah menahan rasa rindunya yang lama kelamaan mulai membuatnya sesak napas lalu berubah menjadi rasa sakit. Tidak tahu kah pemuda itu bahwa gadis yang sekarang memandang _e-mail_nya tengah berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tidak meneteskan air matanya yang setiap malam selalu keluar bahakan ketika dia tertidur. Jemari lentiknya mulai menulis _e-mail_ balasan untuk seseorang yang membuatnya menderita sebulan ini. Tapi setelah satu jam berlalu hanya satu kalimat yang tertulis dilayar putih dihadapannya. Sebuah kalimat sederhana yang mewakili semua perasaan yang selama ini mengganggunya. Meski dia tahu pemuda yang mengiriminya _e-mail_ selalu meninggalkannya demi alasan pekerjaan, tapi dia sudah tak tahan lagi menanggung semua perasaan yang semakin membuat dadanya sesak. Dia menekan tombol _send_ dan _e-mail_ dengan satu kalimat itu sukses terkirim. Kalimat sederhana berupa pertanyaan.

"apa kau mencintaiku?" – Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

Hari berganti minggu dan minggu mulai berubah menjadi bulan. Musim mulai berganti dan menampakan wajahnya yang berbeda. Begitu pula yang terjadi pada enam gadis dengan kisah cinta mereka.

_Konoha 07.00 – Konoha Tower Apartemen no 237_

Yamanaka Ino yang berminggu-minggu terus menatap bingkai foto dimana dia tengah tersenyum ceria bersama seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan senyum menggembang diwajahnya, sudah kembali mendapatkan semangatnya. Dia teringat hari terakhir dimana foto itu diambil. Kekasihnya merupakan pria pendiam yang dingin. Yang sangat mencintai fotografi bagaikan kekasihnya sendiri. Kadang Ino akan marah jika kekasihnya yang bernama Shimura Sai mulai sibuk dengan kameranya dan melupakan dirinya. Namun justru wajah serius Sai ketika sibuk dengan kameranya lah yang sangat Ino rindukan ketika dia tidak ada. Setelah memandang sekilas foto yang selalu dia peluk saat tertidur, Ino menuju balkon apartemennya untuk menghirup udara segar diluar. Menikmati sinar mentari yang hangat menerpa kulit putihnya. Apa yang membuat gadis dengan mata biru indahnya ini menjadi bersemangat lagi adalah sebuah kartu pos yang dikirimkan oleh kekasihnya. Memang tidak banyak yang ditulis kekasihnya itu, tapi sudah sangat cukup untuk membuatnya bertahan untuk menunggunya. Ino memejamkan matanya dan merasakan hembusan angin diwajahnya dengan seulas senyum terbentuk dibibirnya. Dia akan selalu mengingat sebaris kata yang kekasihnya kirim untuknya. Tertulis begitu jelas dalam kartu pos yang dia genggam dengan erat.

"**Promise you. I will live thinking of you.**

**We are the one from heart to heart.**

**Promise You. What I want to tell is just "I love you".**

**I will promise the piece of eternity.****"**

_Suna 09.00 – Di Dalam Bus_

Setelah lembar demi lembar terlewati tanpa ada sesuatu yang penting tertulis disana. Buku bersampul coklat itu hanyalah sebuah catatan kegiatan milik suami Matsuri yang sekarang berada jauh darinya. Menjadi seorang istri tidaklah mudah ketika suami yang sangat kau cintai harus sering meninggalkanmu sendirian dirumah dan kau harus menunggunya pulang tanpa kejelasan. Suaminya Sabaku Gaara adalah seorang prajurit yang mengabdi pada Negara sehingga hanya memiliki sedikit waktu untuk keluarganya. Meski kadang Matsuri sangat menginginkan kehidupan rumah tangga yang normal, itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Bagi suaminya, mengabdi pada Negara adalah sebuah kewajiban dan Matsuri sangat menghargai serta mengagumi prinsip suaminya itu. Hanya saja sebagai seorang wanita, dia juga ingin merasakan kehangatan cinta dari sang suami. Buku bersampul coklat itu dikirim beberapa hari yang lalu, sepertinya itu buku harian Gaara yang sengaja dia kirim untuk mengobati kerinduan Matsuri padanya. Matsuri sangat bersyukur ternyata suaminya masih memikirkannya. Kadang dia tersenyum dengan segala keluhan yang suaminya tulis dalam buku itu. Dia bahkan bisa membayangkan wajah kesal suaminya. Sekarang Matsuri sampai pada lembar terakhir dan matanya membulat kaget dengan sebaris tulisan yang tertulis disana. Bulir-bulir bening mulai berjatuhan dan membasahi buku yang dia pegang. Dia terus menangis dan memeluk erat buku itu dalam pelukannya. Sebaris kalimat dari suaminya tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.

"**I could passed the days I wasn't sure without losing a way thanks for you,**

**and I could stay strong anytime.**

**Even though much scenery might be changed in our future, we won't be changed.**

**Promise You. What I want to tell is just "I love you".**

**I will promise the piece of eternity.****"**

_Suna 13.00 – Studio Tari_

Setelah berlatih berjam-jam tanpa hasil Temari akhirnya menyerah. Peluh membasahi wajah manisnya yang terlihat kelelahan. Setelah mengistirahatkan badannya sebentar, Temari berniat untuk pulang. Namun yang dia lakukan sekarang justru duduk bersandar pada tembok dan mulai melamunkan pemuda merepotkan yang selalu muncul didalam pikirannya. Dia belum pernah merasakan rindu yang begitu menyesakan seperti ini. Bahkan dia tidak tahu kalau merindukan seseorang bisa sangat merepotkan seperti ini. Dan sepertinya Temari mulai tertular oleh kebiasaan kekasihnya itu. Lihat saja sudah berapa kata 'merepotkan' yang dia gunakan tadi. Dengan enggan Temari mengambil ponsel flip silvernya kembali dan menghubungi kekasihnya yang berada jauh darinya di Konoha. Bisa dibilang mereka melakukan hubungan jarak jauh. Pada awalnya memang Temari tidak keberatan. Namun akhir-akhir ini dia mulai merindukan pemuda pemalas yang dikaruniai otak super jenius bernama Nara Shikamaru. Pemuda yang tidak pernah lepas dari kata 'merepotkan'. Nada tunggu terus berdenging ditelinga Temari, tapi sang pemilik nomor tidak kunjung mengangkat telponnya. Karena kesal Temari kembali menutup ponsel flipnya dengan kasar lalu melemparnya kedalam tas. Tak lama ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan telah masuk. Dengan malas Temari membuka pesan dari kekasihnya itu. Betapa kagetnya Temari saat membaca pesan singkat dari kekasihnya. Temari tidak percaya kekasihnya yang sangat tidak romantis mengirimkan kata-kata seperti itu.

"**We've had many little quarrels. We also had some days apart each other.**

**But each time, it reminded me that I need you.**

**Promise You. What I want to tell is just "I love you".**

**I will promise the piece of eternity.****"**

_Konoha 22.00 – Ichiraku Café_

Gadis bercepol dua bernama Tenten terlihat menghela napas lelah karena pagi tadi pelanggan cafenya begitu banyak. Bahkan Tenten tidak sempat lagi memikirkan suaminya. Dengan langkah pelan Tenten mulai membereskan meja-meja dalam café karena sebentar lagi café akan tutup. Pelanggan terakhir café mulai meninggalkan ruangan dan pulang. Samar-samar Tenten mendengar suara pintu dikunci. Mungkin itu rekannya yang telah mengunci pintu, mengingat jam telah menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Meja-meja sudah terlihat rapi kembali dengan setiap kursi berada diatasnya. Tenten sudah hampir bersiap untuk pulang kerumahnya ketika rekannya berteriak dari dapur bahwa masih ada satu meja yang belum sempat dia bereskan. Benar saja, bukankah tadi pelanggan terakhir baru keluar. Dengan enggan Tenten kembali menuju ruang café dan melihat satu-satunya meja yang belum dibereskan adalah meja yang berada ditengah ruangan dekat dengan jendela. Meja yang selalu diduduki oleh suaminya yang sedang tidak berada disini. Lihatlah, Tenten mulai mengingatnya kembali. Mengingat pria yang telah mengisi hari-harinya selama ini. Suaminya Hyuuga Neji merupakan pemilik café dimana dia bekerja. Itulah mengapa setiap pagi Tenten selalu bertemu dengannya. Tenten tersenyum pahit ketika akhirnya dia sampai dimeja nomor 27. Tenten mulai membereskan piring yang berada diatas meja. Namun tiba-tiba sebuah kertas jatuh disamping kakinya. Sepertinya kertas itu sengaja disembunyikan dibawah piring. Dengan gerakan pelan Tenten memungut kertas seukuran kartu nama itu dan membaliknya. Disana mata coklatnya membelalak kaget dan mulai meneteskan bulir bening. Satu tangannya yang bebas dia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya agar suara tangisnya tak terdengar orang lain. Tenten sangat yakin kalau itu adalah tulisan tangan suaminya. Dia sangat hapal dengan tulisan tangan pria yang sudah hidup bersamanya selama 3 tahun itu. Tenten juga yakin bahwa tadi, walau hanya sebentar, suaminya telah mengunjunginya. Sekarang kehawatiran yang Tenten rasakan seperti tidak berguna karena nyatanya suaminya Neji baik-baik saja. Dengan sebaris tulisan dalam kertas kecil itu Tenten berjanji akan menunggu suaminya pulang dengan senyum menghiasi wajahnya.

"**If tomorrow is covered with darkness and there is no way,**

**You need not to be afraid. Unless you leave my hand, we can go anywhere. **

**Promise You. What I want to tell is just "I love you". **

**I will promise the piece of eternity.****"**

_Konoha 13.00 – Konoha High School_

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian di stasiun kereta. Dimana Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya pada pemuda berambut pirang dan berkulit tan yang selalu tersenyum pada siapapun. Pemuda dengan mata birunya yang menenangkan bernama Uzumaki Naruto telah pindah sekolah. Dan Hinata tidak bisa lagi diam-diam memandangnya dari jauh. Bahkan bertemu dengannya saja sudah tidak mungkin. Hinata menghela napas sedih dan melangkahkan kakinya enggan keluar gerbang sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ponselnya bergetar hebat disakunya. Seseorang menelponnya dan Hinata tidak tahu itu nomor siapa. Setelah mendengar satu kalimat singkat dari seseorang yang menelponnya, Hinata langsung berlari dengan tergesa-gesa sambil sesekali menatap jam dipergelangan tangannya. Hinata terus berlari seolah nyawanya bergantung pada kekuatan larinya. Dengan napas yang tersengal-sengal seperti seminggu yang lalu, Hinata sampai di Stasiun Kereta Ne. Matanya mulai sibuk mencari seseorang dalam keramaian stasiun. Hinata mencari seseorang yang tadi menelponnya, seorang pemuda yang seminggu lalu juga dia cari di stasiun ini. Pemberitahuan keberangkatan kereta berikutnya membuat Hinata berlari kembali. Mencari disetiap pintu masuk kereta. Berharap kejadian seminggu lalu kembali terulang. Hinata hanya ingin melihat pemuda bermata biru itu lebih lama. Hinata sampai pada ujung kereta dan berdiri penuh haru didepan pintu masuk kereta terakhir. Disana Hinata melihat pemuda yang dia cintai tengah berdiri dengan senyum mengembang diwajah tampannya. Hinata menangis dalam diam tanpa bisa berkata-kata. Pemuda tampan bernama Naruto itu berjalan mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya. Mengusap rambut panjang Hinata dengan lembut dan membisikan sesuatu pada Hinata. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya pada Hinata, Naruto kembali masuk kedalam kereta dan tersenyum hangat pada Hinata. Naruto melambaikan tangannya pada Hinata dari dalam kereta. Diluar dugaan, Hinata membalas lambaian tangan Naruto dengan ringan dan bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum cantik seolah beban di pundaknya kini telah menguap diudara. Hinata terus melambaikan tangannya sampai kereta yang Naruto naiki menghilang dari pandangannya. Kata-kata yang Naruto bisikan langsung ditelinganya terus teringiang-ngiang tak juga hilang. Memberikan semangat pada Hinata untuk selalu menunggu Naruto kembali.

"**While seeking unchanged things, we've walked in the changing seasons.**

**Always we came along together holding our hands.**

**Promise You. What I want to tell is just "I love you".**

**I will promise the piece of eternity.****"**

_Konoha 23.00 – Anbu Corp_

Entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sakura jadi sangat suka pulang larut. Alasan yang sering dia katakan pada teman sekantornya adalah dia akan menyelesaikan laporan yang belum selesai. Tapi sesungguhnya yang dilakukan gadis bersurai merah muda itu hanya menatap layar komputernya berjam-jam dengan harapan _e-mail_ terakhirnya mendapat balasan dari kekasihnya yang minim ekspresi namun tampan itu. Siapa lagi kekasih gadis cantik yang seminggu ini punya hobi baru yaitu menatap layar komputernya setiap malam kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke. Pemuda bersurai hitam kebiruan dengan model rambut yang sangat aneh bergaya _chickenbutt_ yang dikaruniai wajah tampan dan otak jenius. Dengan dua mata hitam kelamnya dia bisa membuat setiap gadis yang melihatnya akan jatuh dalam pesonanya. Sakura tidak dapat menahan kekesalnnya pada Sasuke yang membuatnya menunggu seminggu hanya untuk mendapat balasan _e-mail_ darinya. Memang Sasuke itu adalah pemuda yang terlampau sibuk hingga selalu menelantarkan kekasihnya yang sekarang hampir menangis membaca jawaban e-mail darinya. Satu kalimat yang Sasuke tulis dalam _e-mail_nya membuat seorang Haruno Sakura menangis sesenggukan tengah malam seperti ini. Dalam layar putih dihadapan Sakura terlihat sebuah kalimat disana, hanya sebuh kalimat pendek.

"**Promise You. **

**What I want to tell is just "I love you".**

**I will promise the piece of eternity.****"**

.

.

.

Banyak kisah yang berawal dari hal manis tidak semuanya terasa menyenangkan. Sedangkan kisah yang berawal dari hal-hal kecillah yang selalu membuat kita belajar tentang kesetian dan cinta. Seperti sebuah dongeng yang selalu berakhir bahagia, kisah sesungguhnya justru dimulai setelah kata bahagia itu. Entah kau itu siapa, bagaimana, dan dimana, cinta selalu ada disekitarmu. Membisikkan alunan lembut nadanya hingga kau menemukan pasanganmu. Karena cinta selalu ada dalam berbagai bentuk.

.

.

.

**Promise You…**

**While seeking unchanged things, we've walked in the changing seasons.**

**Always we came along together holding our hands.**

**I could passed the days I wasn't sure without losing a way thanks for you, **

**And I could stay strong anytime.**

**Even though much scenery might be changed in our future, we won't be changed.**

**We've had many little quarrels. We also had some days apart each other.**

**But each time, it reminded me that I need you.**

**When you have difficulties, I want to be the first man who gives you a hand.**

**Let me stay beside you.**

**Even if we repeat parting or encounter,**

**Let's stay next to one another. **

**If tomorrow is covered with darkness and there is no way,**

**You need not to be afraid. Unless you leave my hand, we can go anywhere.**

**Promise You. I want to protect you in my whole life, **

**My heart is hot and being full of love**

**Promise you, what I want to send you is just "I love you" with never changed love.**

**Promise you. I will live thinking of you. We are the one from heart to heart.**

**Promise You. What I want to tell is just "I love you".**

**I will promise the piece of eternity.**

**the end**

* * *

**waahhh, maap nih cerita.a gaje banget ya m(_,_)m *gomen**

**saya masih baru di FFn, saya sangat berharap mendapat tanggapan kalian di review...**

**saya tidak anti dengan flame (asalkan yg membangun) jadi sekali lagi saya berharap mendapat review yang membangun ^^**

dan terimakasih sudah mau mampir membaca cerita ini T^T *terharu


End file.
